bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ascéndit
The Ascéndit ('Ascended' in Latin) are a race created by Kurohana Nishi after his descent into Hell and subsequent transformation into what he calls himself now, Shinra. They are the results of transcending the boundaries between Kushanada and Togabito through forced evolution Overview The Ascéndit is a race of former Togabito or Kushanada who have transcended the boundaries between Kushanada and Togabito through forced evolution. These beings do not hold the weaknesses of either race and have both of their strengths. The main difference between an Ascéndit and a Togabito who has naturally ascended to higher power, is abilities and the fact that the Ascéndit only hold one unique chain attached to Shinra himself. Creation of an Ascéndit *Through a forced evolution process called 'Ascension'. This process is performed by Shinra or any Archangelus Ruinosus whom have learned how to do so. The ritual is performed in a pit of lava, and by sacrificing an individual of the opposite power one can essentially fuse their essence with the other. An example of this is when Diedrich Harroweiss, a Togabito at the time, stepped into the pit of lava prepared for him and absorbed the Kushanada restrained above him. This can be done vice versa with a Kushanada's ritual being slight different. Hierarchy of the Ascéndit The Ascéndit serve in the Angelus Ruinosus and are often classed by their rank and position in the organization itself. It is possible for one to ascend higher in the organization and attain more power, this is bestowed by Shinra. Appearance The Ascéndit under Shinra's command have a standard theme for clothing outside of Hell, they wear a black skin tight outfit or robe with a white skull-like mask over their face. Inside Hell, their outfits are optional, as the main theme is only used for intimidation. Only one example has been made of a Togabito being allowed to wear this garb, such as when Baraggan allowed his former Espada comrades to wear the outfit in their invasion of Hueco Mundo. 'Perfected' Ascéndit should have no distorted features that came from their 'Ascension', many figures who became 'Imperfect' Ascéndits found themselves with features shared with the Kushanada and became literally half and half of each race. An example of an 'Imperfect' Ascéndit is Baraggan Louisenbairn whom grew permanent skull clad armour on his lower body and half of his face was replaced by a Kushanada face. 'Distinguishing Features:' *'Unique Chain:' Unlike the Togabito, the Ascéndit hold no chains to bind them to Hell and only hold chain that is attached to their body in a unique place. This chain is attached to Shinra himself although it does not show on Shinra's body. The reason behind this is unknown and is wisely not questioned. *'Charred Birthmark:' The Ascéndit each receive a sort of 'birthmark' charred into their skin after their 'Ascension'. Powers and Abilities Augmented Powers: '''Whatever abilities the Ascéndit held in life, or later as a Togabito, is carried into their life as an Ascéndit and enhanced greatly. '''Enhanced Speed: '''The Ascéndit are capable of utilizing a variant of high speed movement, or any ability they carried before. '''Evanescant: '''The Ascéndit equal to Shunpo, Sonido, and Hirenkyaku. Unfortunately, not all Ascéndit are able to make use of this technique, however those that do are able to excel in this area so well that they can keep up with or exceed the speed of Hoho masters. '''Skull Clad Form: '''The Ascéndit are able to summon forth Skull Clad Armour at will, this form allows one to perform feats normally deemed impossible in Hell such as severing chains of Togabito or binding others with chains and sending them down to the deeper levels of Hell for punishment. Normally those who have been granted Skull Clad Armour are those beneficial to Hell and granted such abilities by the Kushanada, and as such are deemed friendly while the armour is active. The Kushanada however view the Ascéndit as enemies due to Shinra's forced takeover of Hell, and due to the fact that they openly oppose Hell's laws. Shinra has forbade the use of this power to free Togabito from their shackles and has taken such an abilitiy away from all Ascéndit other than the Archangelus Ruinosus. Aeterna Flamma: The Ascéndit manifest a ghostly blue flame over their palm, which can be manipulated into weapons or extended into a massive flare. Many of the Ascéndit have their own unique versions of this technique such as some who can manipulate it into a concentrated beam of dark blue fire. Shinra himself has created a similar technique based on the Aeterna Flamma called '''Diabolica. '''Possession: '''Like the Ascended Togabito whom are often called 'Demons', the Ascéndit can possess a human body and use it to their advantage. Such as revealing themselves to those who cannot see spirits, and causing wide spread panic. Unlike the Togabito whom have naturally ascended, the Ascéndit can only use this technique if a human is weak willed and only can maintain control of their body for twenty minutes. Awakening: The Ascéndit that undergoes an Awakening will transform their body into a new form (often demonic or angelic in nature) allowing their powers to increase tremendously and even grant them new abilities. Category:Hell Category:Ascéndit Category:Togabito/Kushanada Hybrid Category:Bleach: Ascension